Coffee, Love?
by Ime90
Summary: Victor Krum arrived at Hogwarts with the intention of winning the Triwizard Tournament; his thoughts had never strayed to the gorgeous green eyed celebrity. So when said boy asks him a simple question, he never meant to say yes to so much more. SLASH: Victor/Harry ONESHOT


**Coffee, love?**

Author: Ime90

Summary: Victor Krum arrived at Hogwarts with the intention of winning the Triwizard Tournament; his thoughts had never strayed to the gorgeous green eyed celebrity. So when said boy asks him a simple question (_coffee, love?_), he never meant to say yes to so much more. SLASH: Victor/Harry

Authors Note: Okay, so this is something that just hit me in the face. I mean, sweet, adorable Potter, with sexy, suave, international super star athlete, VICTOR KRUM! Hot. Really, really, hot.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry yawned, the feeling of rocking waking him up. He opened his eyes, his vision bleary, and took in his surroundings. It looked like a cabin, sort of.

Then he remembered.

He remembered touching, and feeling, and kissing, and groping. He remembered thrusting, and wanting and needing, and just feeling so _goddamned good_.

Oh yes, he thought, I remember.

His pale, slim limbs were tangled up in white sheets and more well-muscled ones. He could not tell where he began and the other boy stopped. A lazy, glowing smile spread across his face as he flopped his head back down and just _lived._

-oOoOoOo-

Victor Krum was an Athlete. A Qudditch Super Star to be exact. He followed strict regimes and diet plans, always moving with purpose and grace.

It was needlessly safe to say that when he stumbled out of his bed at an hour before midnight to grab a snack, he did not do it often.

Tickling the pear as instructed by the pair of red-headed twins, he stepped inside when the portrait swung open.

Sitting at the island counter was a boy. He was pale and slender, wearing nothing more than a pair of checkered fleece bottoms. Something silvery and long was bundled next to him on the stool.

He turned his head, settling his smoldering gaze on him. Green eyes asked,

"Coffee, love?"

How could he say no?

He took a seat next to the cute ("_I did not zink zat!_") boy and accepted the welcomed mug.

"It's Harry, no?", he asked.

The boy just smiled and nodded. "And you must be Victor.", he replied.

He took a deep breath and just relaxed. His jaw went lax and half-lidded eyes just looked at peace.

So Victor kissed him.

Coffee, vanilla, and, strangely enough ("_Stranger than just kissing me out of the blue?_"), cinnamon invaded his senses.

Realizing just what he was doing, and just _who_ he was doing it with, he whipped away as if he were slapped.

Apparently, Harry did not agree and shoved his lips back on to his, kissing and licking and nipping _and god it was heaven_.

"Need a break?", he asked, pulling away from his lips breathlessly.

Harry didn't answer, and just kissed him again. Victor reached over and settled his hands on the other boys hips, lifting him up.

Harry realized what he was doing and wrapped his legs around the famous seekers torso. Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he wrapped it around them as they stumbled out of the kitchens.

Krum carried them to the ship, while Harry kissed, and nipped, and licked his jaw, and neck, and anything he could get his mouth on.

It just so happened to be a lot.

Harry wasn't sure how they got to the cabin so safely as he was sure Snape and Filch were patrolling and that the cloak probably didn't cover them both fully.

All he did know was that Victor was on top of him, doing things that turned him into a pile of goo. He squirmed as hands caressed his sides, lips attacking his collar bone.

He giggled and moaned as Krum whispered dirty comments and sweet nothings.

Yes, he thought, I do need a break.

-oOoOoOo-

"They're probably panicking, you know.", Harry commented. Victor grunted. "Running around like headless chickens.", he grinned as he visualized. Victor lifted his head to look at the boy cuddled into his side. "Do you care? I say leave them be. Let them worry.", he said, grinning down at the brunette.

Apparently, that was the right thing to say, 'cause someone's hand was making its way to his hips and down below and it wasn't his own.

Harry decided it was his turn to make Victor melt.

And melt, he did.


End file.
